


Damn Foxes

by lynnstarr



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: The foxes seem to be following me now, too. What the f--?





	Damn Foxes

I wake up one night, specifically three nights after.. well after dad married my godmum. After the priest chose- what is that sound? I look out the window and there I see it, staring up at me.  
I point in the direction of the church and say, "You're going to have better luck if you go that way, I promise."  
The fox doesn't move a muscle.  
I roll my eyes and lay back in my bed. The scratching continues and I put a pillow over my ears to drown it out. 

\--

Every night they lurk outside my window, yes they. There has to be at least three of them probably taking shifts on who gets to stalk me. Sometimes I talk to them, most times I try to drown them out. "I'm starting to see why he's so freaked out by you." I mutter. 

I'm pretty sure one laughed at me 

\--

A whole month this continues. A whole bloody month. It's when one follows me to the cafe that I decide enough is enough. I've got nothing against foxes, but I'm not about to risk one of them getting ahold of Hillary. 

I march my way to the church, head held high. I go inside, despite what he said to me. He isn't there. I sit in a pew and close my eyes. "What am I thinking? He's probably moved churches by now." 

That's when I hear music. I get up, following the sound. The closer I walk, the stronger the smell of alcohol gets. 

I hear him shouting "Oh. For fuck's sake. How did you get inside. Just leave me alone, will you?" I can hear the fear in his voice. 

"So, you're not the one sending them after me?" I ask, finally letting him know I'm there. 

"What are you? I thought I told you not- I mean. It's nice to see you. What do you mean sending them after you?" He looks conflicted at the sight of me, then confused. 

"I mean.. they sit outside my house every night. One followed me to work today. I'm not letting these things anywhere near Hillary. It has to stop." I demand, as if he has any control over them. 

I jump out of the way as the offending fox runs from the room and watch as it pushes it's way out the door. "Christ those things are smart."

"Tell me about it. I'd have no choice to believe you if you tell you didn't let that fox in yourself." The priest says, glancing back and forth between myself and the door. "Fuck."  
"I swear I didn't. They haven't left me alone since, well.. last time I saw you, actually." I tell him. 

"That doesn't even make sense. Why would they be bothering you anyway? They've always been obsessed with me." 

"That's just it.. how would I know? I never saw one once until I met you. Maybe they're trying to keep me company while I try to get over this. Over.. you." I suggest, clearly grabbing at straws. I want to kiss him. I want to touch him, god I want to fuck him again. 

We both lean in, before I pull back. "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I.. I can't do this again. If I can't have you I should stay away. They've got to sell fox repellant somewhere." I am rambling, embarrassed and I turn to walk away. I am stopped by a hand on my arm. 

"Don't go." He whispers, voice breaking just a touch. "Don't make my mistake." 

"Your-" I turn to face him, just to be cut off with a kiss. My heart is racing, fuck I need this more than air. I wrap my arms around him, grip him tight. 

It's not until we break apart for air that I ask him, "What about God?" 

"I can't get you out of my head. I tried and tried, and no amount of prayer or scripture can put me back the way I was. You've changed me, oddly for the better." He explained, "If God has a plan for everyone, puts us on a path of his design, he clearly put me on this one so I could meet you. I'm beginning to think you're part of God's plan for me." 

I look at him with confusion, he'd done a complete one eighty since the last time we saw each other. "If that's how you feel, why haven't you come to me sooner?" 

"Well, I fucked up didn't I?" He shrugged it off. "I was waiting for a sign. I'd say I got it. I mean, you're here aren't you? And I don't see any more of those damn foxes."


End file.
